Eris's Journey
by Eris the Eagle
Summary: Sorry. It is not entirley a legend of the guardians thing, but it has owls in it!
1. Chapter 1

Eris's Journey By LoverOfEris101

Chapter one: Readings

**A war had begun.** I knew, because Laval had told me, and I had sort of been caught in the middle.

Laval is a lion prince of the Lion Tribe, and a good friend, though I have feelings that are too strong for me to explain for the time being…

My name is Eris. I am a warrior/princess of the Eagle Tribe, but I find it okay.

I love adventure, though sometimes it can really get out of, err, talon.

I also, really, REALLY like riddles and jokes, even though some people don't get them.

"Eris, did you hear me?" said Laval, snapping me out of my trance. His amber-colored eyes were very distracting sometimes…

"Um…"

"It's okay if you didn't hear me. What I said was, why Cragger? He was so…so… good! Even if he was slightly mischievous!"

Cragger, the new king of the Croc Tribe, had started a war by getting Laval in trouble for busting into the Chi temple, and that started a big war. Then Cragger's parents had fallen into a crevice, and they had supposedly died in there. Then, supposedly avenging his fallen parents, he went to war with us, his allies, the Wolf, Raven Tribes, also helped, and that caused the big war.

"What about that croc he was with? She seemed, I don't know, suspicious." I said.

"So you're saying it's not his fault that he is this way?" he said, excitedly. Ever since the war had started, he had been searching for a reason for why he was doing this.

"Um, yes?"

"Good!" He said, satisfied

Later that night, I just couldn't sleep. I tried thinking ahead for yesterday, but I still couldn't fall asleep. So I got out of bed, and looked out to the sky. I suddenly saw something in the corner of my eye. _A book! _I thought. It would be perfect! I usually fell asleep looking at books for long hours. I looked at the book and gasped. Behind it was a creature I had never seen before in all of Chima. "Guards!" I cried.

Instantly two guards where in the room. They looked at the body and gasped. "We must summon Elwad!"

Two minutes later, Elwad was in the room. "Very Disturbing." He said. I looked at him. "What is it?" I asked, nervous.

"It is something I have never seen before. Quick, you should look at that book." He replied. He pointed at the book that was in its hands, and I quickly pulled it from its grasp.

And then, I discovered something amazing and disturbing


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello? This is LoverOfEris101, and I need reviews! Thnx! ****(BTW im srry about Lennox, but he sounds like that kind of guy.**

Chapter two: I find a map within a book

**The map I had found seemed normal enough. '**_But how?' _I thought. _'There were other tribes and we didn't know it!' _It had startled me how well they had hidden themselves so well; we thought that beyond the misty clouds was, well, nothing!

"Well?" said Ewald the next day.

I was in the council, and I saw Laval there as well. He waved, and I blushed. Why shouldn't I? He was smart, cute, and handsome…

Anyway...

Everyone was looking at me, and finally I stammered "I saw… something in my room. It was…sort of like an eagle, but it looked different. Anyway, it was clutching a… book, and I looked at it, and…"

And then I took a big breath, and said in a louder voice, (not booming, by the way) "there is a map that leads to a new tribe." Everyone gasped, and Ewald had to calm them by saying, "We should not be afraid. They might be friendly. But we need someone to go on a quest to find them and get them to help in this war. We are losing too many messengers to send any, so you, Eris, will go."

"Me?" I said. "Not just you. Laval will go too. There must be a land route." Said Ewald.

"There is, but what if the crocs decided to follow us? Or worse, they bring their whole army!" I protested. It was just wrong for us to bring enemies so close to a new tribe. It would be like bringing a sword to a party you weren't invited to.

"WE MUST GET THEM TO HELP!" Said Lennox. Lennox, a good lion, sometimes yells when he is overly excited.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Laval asked, and Lennox shrugged. "But don't leave me out," Lennox warned, "Or you will be sorry."

"Then it is decided." Said Ewald. "You shall be there protector, and we shall also send Equila with you."

"May your journey be well!" called the eagles as we left the room, uncertain of the danger we will face.

**REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So, not to put you in suspense (NVM XD) but what's in store for Eris, Laval, Lennox, and Equila?**

Chapter three: We start the journey

'_**Well' **_**I** thoughtto myself. _'This isn't so bad. At least I got Laval with me.' _

Yea.

You always have to look on the bright side.

"Come on," Said Equila. "The new tribe is awaiting us!" "They might not know that this place even exists." Said Lennox. "If they didn't know, then how did that creature know where it was going?" Laval retorted. "Guys," I said. "No need to fight. And Laval may be right, you know." Lennox snorted and quieted down. Then he said, "Okay, but only because you asked nicely. But," he paused, and then continued, saying, "What if they aren't friendly? What if they attack us? That wouldn't be good, you know. "

I thought about what Lennox said for a while, and then sighed. _'He has a point, you know.' _I thought to myself. _'If they aren't friendly, then we might be in danger. I don't want that to happen.'_

Three hours later, we were near the land route (or shall I say ice? It was pretty icy). It was desolate, and chunks of it had fallen off. "Here goes nothing." I sighed, and we began walking across it.

"What was that?" Laval said suddenly. We had been walking across the land route (Well, in mine and Equila's case, flying) for several hours. "Probably the wind" remarked Lennox "the wind up here is as stiff as a bone." said Equila. "Then what was it?" demanded Laval. Then, suddenly, _Crack! _ A piece of ice shot up into the air, and my wing got hit. I cried out, and crashed onto the land bridge. I felt it shaking violently. _'It's collapsing!' _I thought in a panic. "Run!" yelled Laval. Chunks of land bridge was either imploding, or exploding. I felt someone grab me, and I looked up. It was Lennox. He ran as fast as he could with me, but the land bridge was collapsing faster, and he was slowing down. He tripped, and I went flying.

And I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh no! Eris has fallen to her doom! DX! (Or has she? ;)**

**Oh, BTW, this one is going to be longer than most. Next chapter is a special someone else's point of view!**

Chapter four: We made it!

**I awoke in a room that smelled like peaches. **It soothed me a lot, but part of me was wondering if I was being held prisoner in this nice-smelling room. "Toure ok." Said a shadow that was hovering over me. He coughed, and then said "You're ok." I blinked. And then he turned his head fully around and said to someone else, "Get her some medicine."

I thought I was going to faint.

'_So we have arrived at the new tribe! Am I a prisoner?' _I thought to myself as the creature asked me a question, saying nervously, "You are ok, right?" I nodded, too weak to speak. "The others you were with, we brought them here. Your name is Eris, right? The one called Laval told me so. He was very distressed when you fell off the bridge." I suddenly blurted out, "Am I being held captive here?" "No! Goodness gracious, no! I'm sorry if you thought that! No! No! We saved your lives!" said the thing. "What is your name?" I asked tentatively. "My name is Caspian." He replied. "No disrespect intended, but _what are you_?" I asked, amazement creeping into my face. We were finally at the new tribe! The one the journey was all about! "I am an owl prince from the owl tribe."

That surprised me.

"So, can I get out of bed?" I asked. Caspian shrugged. "Sure," he replied, "Just make sure you feel well enough to do it."

I carefully extracted myself from the sheets and gasped. "My wing!" I cried.

My wing was hardly recognizable. It was torn, bloody, and it hurt like crazy when I caressed it, so I stopped.

"The ice shard had embedded itself in the wing. We extracted it, but you became feverish. Your friends feared for your life, Eris." He said sadly. "How…how long was I out?" I asked.

"Twelve days." He said. "Your friends thought you were dead yesterday, you were so sick."

"Twelve days?! That's crazy!" I cried out.

_I think he is lying! I couldn't have been out for that long! Or could I?' _I thought to myself.

"I'm going to see my-" right before I could finish my sentence, Laval came in. My heart skipped a beat. '_Even cut up he still looks handsome' _I thought to myself. "Can I come in?" he asked. "Sure," said Caspian. "Just give her some time." _'Time?' _ I thought to myself. _ 'How can he say that? Laval is okay with me!' _ But aloud I said, "Its ok, Caspian. He can spend some time with me."

"You ok?" Laval asked, concerned. "Your wing was all messed up. I thought you weren't going to make it."

"Laval?"

"Yea?"

"We made it."

"Yes," He said, smiling. "We made it."

The rest of the day we got a tour from Caspian around the Owl Tribe.

"This is the open air market. We sometimes host plays here."

"This is the doorway to the now demolished ice path."

"this is…"

On and on he spoke, I was just was enjoying the scenery.

The tranquility was shattered the next day, though


	5. Chapter 5

**So, the special persons P.O.V. (Point of View) is… (Drumroll) Cragger! (BTW srry 'bout chapter four DX)**

Chapter five: attack

**I looked at the walls of the Owl tribe. **"It will soon be ours, sir." Said a nearby croc. I groaned. It was Crawley, the annoying pest of a croc. "The weapons are ready?" I asked for the third time.

Ever since the collapse of the ice bridge, we had lost sufficient men at arms. It was horrible. "Yes." Replied Crawley and he then walked away.

"We will be able to do it." Said Crooler

"Yes" I said

"We will rule!"

"_Hail Cragger!"_


	6. Chapter 6

**So, the crocs HAVE followed them across the route O_O! What are they going to do? (Oh, BTW, can you guess who comes into the room? It is Gylfie :) :)! So I guess you **_**can**_** call it a crossover! ^_^ Also, I am working on a new Percy Jackson story. And, my fictional me is going to have a crush on Leo!)**

Chapter six: The news is _not _good

**I awoke to an explosion. **_'What is going on?' _I wondered, and went outside. An owl went flying passed me, literally, screaming, "It's an attack! Rally the troops!" _'What?' _I thought and peeked over the wall.

I think about a zillion crocs, wolves, and ravens were outside of the wall, trying to blast apart the wall. Chunks of wall fell, but the wall was, fortunately, still intact, though it was taking a beating. Another explosion shook the wall, and Laval came out of the sleeping quarters, sword ready.

"What's going on?" he asked. It was as if the world wanted to answer him. An explosion happened, two crocs jumped out of nowhere, and an owl fell out of the sky, lifeless. "Rally to me, troops!" Called out Caspian, and he charged towards the two crocs. Immediately the crocs attacked, firing everywhere. I had to duck to avoid a shot that had been aimed at me.

"Get them all!" cried a croc, and I felt a searing pain on my shoulder. I fell, but I grabbed a broken piece of wall just in time.

An hour late, I found myself in a battle room, Caspian calling out orders, sounding so confident I felt hopeful, until I remembered the number of enemies outside of the walls. "Sir! There are roughly one million, ten thousand and one hundred!" called out a commanding officer as he entered the room. Everyone gasped. Never had there been so many troops attacking them, I guessed. "We'll lose for sure if we don't act now! Caspian, you must bring out the Talon league to do a pincer movement! They will crush those forces!" called another commanding officer. He was missing one eye, and some patches of feathers. A sudden bang of a door sounded, and a squeaky voice called out, "No! That's too crucial to the plan that me, Twilight, Soren, Digger and I made!" A voice muttered, "Big words, for a little owl!" All the owls, except for Caspian and Squeaky, laughed.

"What's the plan, Gylfie?" said Caspian. "We could get the Dire Wolves to help!" Gylfie replied. "But there far off! We will need to send messengers!" protested a soldier. "That is why, me, Eris, and twilight will go." "But what about me?" protested Laval. "You stay here." Gylfie said firmly. "But…"

"No 'but's about it!"

"Laval," I said, placing my hand on his shoulder. "It's for the best." He grumbled, but didn't try to fight me.

They told me that the next day would be the day I would leave. As soon as I got into bed I fell asleep.

Top of Form


End file.
